Chinatsu Kiseki: Series
This page lists all of the series Chinatsu Kiseki has created. 1st Generation / 1st Generation}} Arc-en-Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure (~Eternal Melody~) & Starlit Dream Pretty Cure Arc-en Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure (Eternal Melody) General Information * No. of Episodes: ** AeCLPC: 48 ** AeCLPCEM: 47 * Opening Song: ** AeCLPC: Miracle Rainbow☆Arc-en-Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure ** AeCLPCEM: Spectral Song★Arc-en-Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure ~Eternal Melody~ * Ending Songs: ** AeCLPC: *** Rainbow・Coloured・Promise (1 - 26) *** Our Arc-en-Ciel・Dreaming Spectrum (27 - 38, 40 - 48) *** Song of Truth ~Shining New Day~ (39) ** AeCLPCEM: Pretty Cure / from the students around the school and often gets unwanted attention in which she hates. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Jasmine, the pink light of kindness who controls the power of flowers.}} / / / / / / / A friend of Aota Mizuki, Kotone is an honor student attending Minami-iro High School and is even the student council disciplinarian of the school, being strict and very responsible. Despite this, Kotone is rather talented with many different instruments including the electric guitar and is known to put on many charity performances to raise money. However, Kotone additionally has aspiration issues and struggles with her dreams - due to her strict parents' wish of her becoming someone with a strict profession - despite wanting to become a famous musician. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Soprano, the orange light of peace who controls the power of music. Starlit Dream Pretty Cure General Information * No. of Episodes: 20 * Opening Song: Moon Sky! Starlit Dream Pretty Cure * Ending Song: Horizon of the Moon Pretty Cure / / ''Crystal Voice Pretty Cure♫'' General Information * No. of Episodes: 47 * Opening Song: LuLaLu∞Dream! Crystal Voice Pretty Cure♫ * Ending Songs: ** YOUR SONG∞OUR MIRACLE (1 - 25) ** Sing・Along! Song of the Pretty Cure (25 - 27) Pretty Cure / The lead cure of the series, Kazumi is an energetic and clumsy girl who tends to get into trouble with the student council due to often yet unintentionally breaking school rules. Despite her energetic nature, Kazumi is pretty forgetful and doesn't usually get high grades in her studies. She is, however, a girl full of hope and never gives up. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Tone, the crystal voice of hope whose theme colour is blue. She controls the power of light and is represented by the lapis lazuli. / Kazumi's childhood and best friend, Hanako is a passionate and a happy go lucky girl who excels in sports such as soccer and lacrosse. Despite this, she can be distant and aloof due to having trust issues towards others and - therefore - barely has any friends apart from Kazumi - often fearing that she'll lose Kazumi one day. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Rhapsody, the crystal voice of happiness whose theme colour is pink. She controls the power of flowers and is represented by the spinel. / A timid mangaka in training, Asami is a quiet and socially awkward girl who usually distances herself away from other kids her age - preferring to be alone to prevent writer's/artist's block from occurring. She is also the student of a popular yet not so famous mangaka, Kitagawa Futaba and works under the mangaka to improve her skills. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Arietta, the crystal voice of courage whose theme colour is yellow. She controls the power of fire and is represented by the citrine. / The musically talented yet strict and pretty cold student council president of Koezoragawa Academy, Cadence is the half Japanese/half English daughter of the famous pianist, Kazaki Ryouta. Due to her father's fame, she is very popular and well known around the school - known for her musical skills. She is, however, lonely and doesn't have many true friends. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Canzone, the crystal voice of wisdom whose theme colour is purple. She controls the power of wind and is represented by the iolite. / The purified villain, Adagio, Seiko is a distant and an emotionally troubled girl who struggles to communicate and talk about her emotions after a strict upbringing and cruel manipulation of Sirenna - under the impression that she was Sirenna's daughter. Now, as an orphan, Seiko lives on the streets of Koezoragawa and possesses a cold and distant personality. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Sonata, the crystal voice of resolve whose theme colour is green. She controls the power of starlight and is represented by the jade. Luminous Magic Pretty Cure! General Information * No. of Episodes: 49 * Opening Song: Magical Lumiere・Luminous Magic Pretty Cure! * Ending Songs: ** Bright SHINE・Magic (1 - 23) ** Kirari☆Pikari☆Magical Nebula (24 - 29) Pretty Cure / The lead cure of the series, Asako is a calm yet clumsy and pretty curious girl who doesn't usually show her curious side. Due to being clumsy, people tend to avoid her which often leads her to be pretty lonely due to her parents working abroad and her older sister spending too much time studying and working at her part time job instead of spending time with Asako. Despite this, Asako is a generally kind and gentle girl who likes to spend her time reading books about magic. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Spell, the magic of feelings whose theme colour is pink. She controls the power of light. / An energetic and passionate girl who tends to fail in her studies despite excelling at sports, Mikan is the daughter of the owner of a pretty popular pastry shop in town. Due to often failing in her studies, Mikan has to take extra lessons to try bringing her grades up yet continues to fail due to never really understanding things such as math and science. Despite this, Mikan is a truly athletic girl who is the captain of the soccer team at school yet is often threatened to get kicked off the team due to her terrible grades and attitude towards school. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Bonfire, the magic of passion whose theme colour is orange. She controls the power of fire. / A quiet and rather timid girl who, despite her shy nature, is a creative girl who loves to write and draw yet is the only member of the creative writing club. Due to this, she finds it difficult to interact with other people her age and can only usually interact with her teachers. Additionally, Sumire is very modest about herself and is usually really scared of revealing her stories and drawings to others due to her large fear of criticism and fear of being horribly judged. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Breeze, the magic of courage whose theme colour is purple. She controls the power of wind. / The musically talented student council president, Otoha is the daughter of a famous idol who is currently travelling around the world. As the student council president, Otoha is a strict yet calm, kind and caring girl who is very responsible. Despite her role in the school, she does get pretty lonely and often relies on her best friend, Sakurase Harumi, to provide company for her. As a musically talented girl, Otoha also knows how to play many musical instruments such as the flute, piano and even the electric guitar. The magic of talent whose theme colour is red. She controls the power of music. / / A corrupted Pretty Cure working under Onibaba, Kaori is a cold and merciless girl who hates seeing people happy but also secretly hates seeing others unhappy. Due to this, she secretly has a conflicted heart and tends to cry herself to sleep at night due to her conflicted heart. As Cure Hex, she is the dark magic of sadness and her theme colour is green. She controls the power of stars. In episode 25, the spell that Onibaba used to corrupt Kaori is broken and Hex is purified while in episode 26, Kaori transforms into the Magic of Hope, Cure Espoir, for the first time. ''Dawn Starlight Pretty Cure'' General Information Pretty Cure / The lead cure of the series and girl fascinated in space and the wonders of the universe, Seika is an energetic and bright girl who loves reading about beyond Earth - therefore, being very intelligent about space and areas of learning that focus on space. Despite this, Seika is clumsy, naive and not so intelligent with other areas that aren't related to space such as science, maths and English. Despite this, Seika is optimistic and a pretty much, always smiling girl. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Celeste, the hopeful starlight whose theme colour is pink. / An intelligent girl who often gets the highest grades in her class, Miku is an extremely quiet and pretty timid girl who tends to shy away from social situations and is a pretty lonely girl due to her timid nature. Despite this, she is often praised for her high grades and academical achievements by her classmates. Additionally, Miku can be a pretty scary person when annoyed at idiotic and reckless people despite her shy personality. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Comet, the intelligent starlight whose theme colour is blue. ''Royal☆Fantasy Pretty Cure'' General Information Pretty Cure / The lead cure of the series, Tsubaki is a bookworm with a vast fascination for reading picture books and romantic stories - hoping to one day find her true love. Despite this, Tsubaki is a timid girl and often claims to be a "total mess" due to additionally being a pretty clumsy girl. She also lives with only her mother, step-father and her stepsister whose the same age as her - she, however, does not have any memories of her birth father nor know who he is. She is also, despite her clumsy and shy nature, selfless and hates seeing others hurt. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Feronia, the Princess of the Eternal Flowers whose theme colour is pink. / The daughter of the famous marine biologist, Kaido Minami, Mizuki is a calm yet risk taking girl. Despite being pretty calm, she tends to have a habit of repeating herself but also the habit of growing nervous pretty easily and losing a lot of confidence. She is additionally the student council vice president of Noble Academy and is pretty intelligent but can also be pretty strict with helping other students. She also shows newly enrolled students around the school. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Naiad, the Princess of the Flowing Seas whose theme colour is blue. / A famous teen model whose the daughter of Gingamura Kirara, Seiya is a sporty yet fashionable and a "my pace" girl who is pretty popular and well known around Noble Academy. Despite this, Seiya has aspiration issues and struggles with her goals for the future as she worries her mother won't like the different path Seiya chooses. Additionally, she can come off as antisocial or cold due to not being able to actually interact with people her age due to her fame. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Corona, the Princess of the Brilliant Stars whose theme colour is yellow. / A daydreamer, Kotori is a young girl who often daydreams about flying in the sky. She, however, often gets mocked and ridiculed for her daydreams and, therefore struggles with communicating with others her age due to her daydreamer personality, aspiration and fear of kids her age. Despite this, Kotori is an intelligent girl and receives mediocre grades. She is also the adoptive daughter of Nanase Yui after her birth parents were arrested and imprisoned for child abuse. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Ether, the Princess of the Soaring Skies whose theme colour is white/pale green. / Princess of the Hope Kingdom and daughter of Queen Towa, Akari is a seemingly cold and distant girl who fled from the Hope Kingdom after it falls under despair due to Melanessence's attack. Due to her cold nature, she is often seen to be a lone wolf while actually being a kind and gentle person. She can also sometimes see that Tsubaki has several similarities to her uncle, Kanata such as her selflessness. However, she often deems Tsubaki as stupid and silly at times. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Cinnabar, the Princess of the Distant Flames whose theme colour is red. / / The Princess of the Peaceful Sounds whose theme colour is purple 2nd Generation / 2nd Generation}} ''Miracle Lumiere☆Pretty Cure'' Aurora Soul Pretty Cure Pretty Cure♡Mon Amour Élémentaire Memoire Pretty Cure! Fleur Miracle Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Arc-en-Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure Category:Arc-en-Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure ~Eternal Melody~ Category:Starlit Dream Pretty Cure Category:Crystal Voice Pretty Cure♫ Category:Luminous Magic Pretty Cure! Category:Dawn Starlight Pretty Cure Category:Royal☆Fantasy Pretty Cure Category:Miracle Lumiere☆Pretty Cure Category:Aurora Soul Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure♡Mon Amour Category:Élémentaire Memoire Pretty Cure! Category:Fleur Miracle Pretty Cure